1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to wireless lockbox key systems.
2. Related Art
Wireless access to lockboxes for use in real estate sales is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,402 illustrates a secure entry system including a lock having an integrated RF receiver and a clearing house connected to a database. A user, who seeks access, communicates via a fixed or mobile phone with the clearing house. If the clearing house determines, by reference to the database, that the user should be authorized to access the lock, the clearinghouse causes a transmission to the lock to be made. This authorization is valid for only a short time such as thirty minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,973 describes adding a wireless radio link to a lock box to transfer the data obtained from an access key pad, located on the lock box, to a co-located collector transmitter unit which sends the data to a central site computer. The collector-transmitter unit is installed in the lock box to intercept the exchange of information between the keypad and the lock box and transmit this data by radio to a nearby receiver unit.
However, to date, no suitable device or method of providing easy, reliable and secure access to an entryway is available. Also, these patents fail to provide for the illumination of a lock where ambient lighting is minimal. For example, where a real estate sales agent is required to show a property in the evening, adequate lighting of the property entry way may be nonexistent. Further, these patents fail to provide a suitable solution to a situation where an operator requires a professional detachment from an uncomfortable situation that arises. For example, circumstance may arise where a real estate agent is engaged to show a property and, upon meeting a potential buyer, lacks confidence that an appropriate showing will occur, and thus wishes to terminate the showing in a professional manner.